Curiosity Killed the Niji
by Kirinenko
Summary: quizás Gareki esté enfadado conmigo, es por eso por lo que está jugando por la noche con Yogi y no me invita…"/ En el cual Nai está confundido, Yogi no puedo explicarlo, Gareki no quiere explicarlo, Karoku está enfadado, Tsukumo no quiere estar involucrada y Hirato lo encuentra divertido. / Yoreki. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: lovelysakura99

ID: 1243272

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Dicho eso no me entretengo más, ¡a disfrutarlo~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nai estaba confundido. Recientemente había estado en su mayoría con Karoku pero había querido hablar con Gareki. Sentía que hacía mucho tiempo desde que se había quedado con su amigo. Aun así, el otro hombre parecía haber desaparecido.

Nai escuchó cuidadosamente. Sabía que Gareki no podía estar fuera del barco, ¡así que tenía que estar por alguna parte! Escuchando más, finalmente escuchó un pequeño ruido. La mayoría de la gente estaba lista para ir a dormir y el débil ruido parecía…raro.

Acercándose más, siguiendo solamente su oído, finamente escuchó más. Parecía como un jadeo, como si alguien tuviese problemas para respirar, y había otros pequeños sonidos… y otros sonidos pegajosos. La curiosidad pudo más en Nai mientras seguía con su camino.

Finalmente escuchó un sonido que parecía como un nombre apagado, o más como alguien teniendo dificultades para hablar. Nai reconoció la voz como la de Gareki. Otra voz se escuchó, la cual Nai reconoció como de Yogi.

¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Estaban jugando sin invitarle?

La confusión y la curiosidad sacaron lo mejor de él, Nai estaba listo para abrir la puerta de la habitación de Yogi cuando una oveja salió de la nada: "¡No pasar! ¡Vuelve a tu habitación!"

Nai quería discutir pero había aprendido por las malas a siempre escuchar a las ovejas.

Resignándose, Nai fue de vuelta a su habitación, la que se suponía que compartía con Gareki. Quizás había estado demasiado con Karoku y Gareki había decidido estar más con Yogi. Quizás Gareki le odiaba ahora. Era todo culpa suya de nuevo.

Suspirando, Nai se hundió en un sueño agitado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Qué pasa, Nai?" preguntó Karoku al ver al chico suspirar con tristeza.

"Creo que Gareki ya no me quiere"

"¿Por qué crees eso?" respondió Karoku. Sabía cómo Nai tenía un profundo afecto por el adolescente pelinegro.

"¡No duerme ya en la habitación que compartimos! Sé que he estado pasando mucho tiempo contigo así que quizás Gareki esté enfadado conmigo… Quizás es por eso por lo que está jugando por la noche con Yogi y no me invita…"

Todo el color se fue del rostro de Karoku "¿Qué quieres decir con 'jugar toda la noche'?" preguntó con cuidado.

"No sé a lo que estaban jugando pero les escuché jadear, como si estuviese quedándose sin energía. Había también algunos sonidos extraños… pero la oveja me detuvo antes de que pudiese llamar a la puerta de Yogi"

Karoku casi se desmayó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Nai es un niño inocente! ¡¿Cómo pudisteis ser tan descuidados?!"

Gareki no se molestó en escuchar el resto. Karoku era demasiado protector con Nai, de todos modos. Entendía que casi ser pillado haciendo… cosas con Yogi no era lo que quería, pero recibir un sermón de Karoku no era realmente la solución. O le importaba.

Y de hecho, el idiota a su lado estaba disculpándose y ya que era enteramente su culpa (era él quien tenía que mantener sus hormonas bajo chequeo), Gareki ni siquiera se molestaba en escuchar.

"¿Estás escuchando, Gareki?" preguntó Karoku, mirando furiosamente al adolescente.

El chico pelinegro simplemente le devolvió la mirada, molesto, y ni siquiera se molestó en responder.

A su lado, Yogi se disculpaba incluso más y Gareki rodó los ojos.

¿Por qué estaba enamorado de este idiota?

"Solo quiero que seas cuidadoso cuando estéis haciendo vuestras…cosas pervertidas" concluyó Karoku.

La puerta se abrió esa vez, revelando a una sonrojada Tsukumo. No dijo nada más y cerró la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Gareki, ¿de verdad no estás enfadado conmigo?" preguntó Nai por tercera vez.

Gareki suspiró e intentó, por tercera vez, no tirar al estúpido animal por la ventana "No estoy enfadado contigo, Nai"

Nai le dio una sonrisa completamente tierna y Gareki no pudo permanecer molesto. Tenía una debilidad por él. E incluso si quería negarlo, quería a este estúpido animal más que a cualquier otra cosa.

"Lo sentimos pequeño Nai por hacerte sentir solo"

De acuerdo, quizás no más que a cualquier otra cosa ya que todavía tenía que cuidar de este idiota.

"¡Está bien, Yogi!" respondió Nai, todavía sonriendo ampliamente "¡Pero también quiero jugar con vosotros al juego que os escuché jugar!"

Gareki y Yogi se miraron el uno al otro, Yogi con pánico y Gareki sintiendo el inicio del dolor de cabeza.

"Hummm… ¡Sí! Pero no a ese juego. No te gustará… ¡Vamos a pedirle a Tsukumo y las ovejas jugar al escondite!" exclamó Yogi con nerviosismo y Nai aceptó felizmente.

Gracias a dios Nai está más allá de la ingenuidad, pensó Gareki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una semana pasó después del incidente y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad en el segundo barco.

"¿No te alegra que le pidiese a la oveja que nunca molestasen a Yogi y Gareki si estaban solos en una habitación?" le dijo Hirato a Karoku, con un atisbo de sonrisa, cuando el capitán del segundo barco había pedido el reporte de la semana.

"¿Qué? ¿Así que ahora todos saben finalmente que estáis teniendo sexo?" preguntó Jiki inocentemente (o tan inocentemente como podría ser Jiki) mientras todos llegaban a la puerta, volviendo de una pequeña misión con él.

Todos se congelaron durante medio segundo. Tsukumo se giró y se fue de la habitación, realmente no quería saberlo. Gareki casi se palmeó la cara, sintiendo ya el dolor de cabeza. Yogi se sonrojó. Karoku se puso pálido. Hirato sonrió. Jiki no parecía sentirse culpable por el momento incómodo. Y Nai…

"¿Qué significa 'tener sexo'?"


End file.
